This invention relates to an evaporative cooler. It also relates to an air and liquid moving assembly and a method of cooling air.
A known evaporative cooler comprises a housing defining an inlet for air, a filter and air cooling arrangement located in the housing between the air inlet and an inlet to a duct extending to an air outlet. A fan or blower is mounted in the housing to move air from the air inlet, through the filter and air cooling arrangement and into the duct. The fan is driven by a first electrical motor. The evaporative cooler further comprises a bath for water towards a bottom region of the housing. A submerged pump comprising a second electrical motor is provided in the bath to circulate water from the bath to a top region of the housing, where the water is released onto the filter and air cooling arrangement and allowed to move under the influence of gravity back into the bath. A problem with the known evaporative cooler is that at least a drive shaft of the second motor is exposed to debris in the water, so that the pump often fails. Maintenance is difficult, time consuming and disruptive.